This invention relates to denatonium salts which possess bitter tasting properties, and to compositions and methods of using such compounds as bittering agents. More particularly, it is concerned with the novel compound denatonium saccharide which shows an unusually pronounced bitter tasting effect.
The literature has described the bitter tasting property of denatonium benzoate, and its use as a denaturing substance for alcohol and paint formulations, and as a deterrent in animal compositions; such references include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,080,326; 3,080,327; 3,268,577; 3,935,137; 4,005,038; and 4,064,316; Ger. Pat. Nos. 2,642,606; 2,942,537 and 2,942,581; Brit. Pat. No. 866,605; and Europat. No. 12,525.
While denatonium benzoate has a marked bitter tasting property, it is desired to provide new and useful compounds which would exhibit an enhanced bitter tasting property, and which can be readily formulated into compositions, and applied into or onto different substrate materials.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide a new and improved bitter tasting denatonium compound having a bitter tasting property at very low concentrations.